


Caught in the Rain

by TellerOfTales



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, origins part 2 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellerOfTales/pseuds/TellerOfTales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A canon divergence from the last scene of the 2nd part of the Origins. The two talk and fluff ensues. Not too spoilery for those of you trying to avoid all that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 3/6/16:  
> I know my grammar and sentence fluency sucks right now. I wrote this running on very little sleep. I'm on mlsubbing and the Canada marathon killed my sleep schedule. That being said when I almost started to cry at the last scene and had this fluffy little one shot come in my head i wanted to write it. I'll go back and edit it when I've slept and don't have Canada to worry about. Comment on what, if anything, you'd like me to add :)
> 
> 3/22/16:  
> THIS HAS BEEN EDITED AND HAS REACHED ITS FINAL FORM

Walking towards the entrance to go home for the day Adrien heard a clap of thunder in the distance. Pulling out his umbrella he mentally prepared himself to talk to black-haired girl standing just outside the entrance-way. While he could use his umbrella as a shield and rush past he _knew_ that would cement her picture of him in her head.

Building up his nerve he approached, his heart was fluttering. What was this feeling? He had never felt like this around Chloe. He had felt something like it as Chat Noir the first time he had fought with Ladybug the other day. Maybe he was going through puberty like Nathalie had said he would soon. Hopefully nothing the internet said _could_ happen _would_ happened when he talked to the girl.

He cleared his throat. When she turned and saw it was him she scowled and crossed her arms then turned back around, away from him. His nerve left him, he only had one day of experience talking to kids his age, not including Chloe. How did one go about doing such a thing?

 _Start with her name_ , he thought to himself. Marinette, Chloe had complained about her all day so he knew her name. Though he still couldn’t see a real reason for Chloe to be angry at the girl. As far as he could tell Marinette was friendly to all their classmates who liked her back.

“Marinette,” he said in a hesitant tone.

She turned to look at him, still with her arms crossed and a hard look in her eyes.

“Um,” he stalled, still trying to collect himself. “I was wondering if I could give you a ride home?” He pointed over his shoulder to the sleek silver car waiting for him. “Because you don’t have an umbrella,” he added, gesturing vaguely to the rain that was coming down.

“Why should I trust you not to put more gum on my seat,” she challenged.

Realizing he hadn’t even explained what had happened Adrien blushed hard. “It actually wasn’t me,” he said ducking his head to hide his shame and not speaking up earlier. Adrien was unsure if she would even believe him. Everyone seemed to think he was rude just because he was friends with Chloe.

One of her eyebrows raised, he continued on. “I was trying to get it off. Chloe put it there. Well actually it was Sabrina but Chloe made her.”

Marinette’s arms dropped as she let out a sigh. Under her breath she muttered, “Chloe _would_ try to corrupt Gabriel Agreste’s son,” not that Adrien caught it. A small smile softened her face. Taking it as a good sign Adrien thrust out the umbrella for her to step under.

Tucking a small piece of hair behind her ear, Marinette stepped under the umbrella and closer to him. His stomach started to feel funny again as they walked down the steps together. At the bottom of the steps she shook her head as he held the door open for her.

“My home is right there,” she said, pointing to the patisserie across the street.

“Well than, can I walk you home,” Adrien said with a shy smile, to which Marinette nodded. Walking down the stairs Adrien flashed a quick _one minute_ sign to the Gorilla who nodded indifferently.

Looking both ways before crossing the street the two kids made their way to the entrance of Marinette’s family’s patisserie. From there Adrien didn’t know what he was supposed to do. In movies people kissed in moments like this, but he and Marinette weren’t dating, in fact she had barely spoken to him all day.

“Wait here,” she said as she rushed inside. Looking around Adrien stood awkwardly just inside the door. Looking around he admired the nice displays. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Marinette giving her father a kiss on the cheek and grabbing something off a display. Then she heading back towards the door.

Panicking slightly Adrien tried to fix his hair that the storm’s winds had played with. So much for the product he put in it as the behest of his father.  They stepped back outside with a jingle as the door closed behind them. Marinette had brought a small box with her.

“Here, I was going to give some to the class the other day but that did happen,” Marinette said blushing as she thrust the small box into Adrien’s empty hand.

He tried juggling open, swinging the umbrella around wildly. “Here, um, can you hold this?” He held the umbrella out to Marinette who took it, their fingers brushing. Huddled together both looked at the box as he opened it.

Inside were two light green macaroons with the shop’s logo in gold coloring on top. Adrien’s face lit up, no one had ever given him something out of the blue before.

“They look delicious! What flavor are they?” Holding one up he admired the logo and how well it fit on the macaroon.

“The filling bit is green apple flavored. I hope you like it,” Marinette answered back. She had been surprised at how happy he looked getting two macaroons. Then she remembered how he had said he’d never had a friend before. Suddenly she felt bad that she had acted so cold to him the whole day. If the only kid their age he knew was Chloe it was a miracle that he was a nice as he seemed.

Shoving one into his mouth with glee Adrien hummed his appreciation for the snack. When he was done with the first he ate the second just as quickly. “Those were great!” With a small smile he took is umbrella back after shoving the empty box into his bag.

“I’m glad you liked them,” Marinette replied with a grin on her face. “My dad makes them fresh every day and I designed the logo,” she proudly told Adrien.

“You made the logo? That’s so cool!” He laughed when she blushed hard and tried to wave off his compliment.

“What’s the matter? Are you not proud of it,” he asked, confused.

“Oh no it’s not that,” she hastily explained. “It’s just that getting a compliment from an Agreste on anything something I made has been a dream of mine.”

“Well this Agreste certainly likes it,” Adrien said with a smile, Marinette just blushed harder.

Then Adrien’s phone beeped. Looking at it his smile faltered and he glanced at the waiting car, then he looked back to Marinette whose smile had fallen.

“I have a photo shoot to get too,” Adrien confessed, running his hand through his hair. He had been enjoying talking to Marinette. She was so different from Chloe it was shocking. Not to mention she had given him delicious food.   

“If you ever want more, feel free to come over with me after school. We can study and I know my parents will give us food,” Marinette suggested in a small voice as Adrien started to back up to make his way back across the street.

“I’d love that,” Adrien said with a smile before dashing off across the street. Slipping in the car he turned to look at the dark haired girl standing in the rain watching him go. She gave a small wave which he returned. With a happy sigh he relaxed on the car’s deep leather seats.

It would only be later at night Plagg would berate him for not getting her number. He would remind the kwami he would see her at school the next day and could do it then.


	2. Chapter 2

this is actually nothing but i wanted to update the date when i edited it fic but i couldnt find that option for whatever reason when i went to the edit tab. sorry if you thought you were getting more. you can always go read my other Ladybug fic, [The Best Gift](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5730976?view_full_work=true).

**Author's Note:**

> 3/22/16:  
> Well I survived the Canada marathon with my sanity somehow intact. I finally got around to editing this and I'm really happy with how my first one shot came out. If you want more Ladybug from me, don't worry! I have a multi chapter one called "The Best Gift" so if you want a fluffy, slow burn, first kiss fic you can go read that!  
> Also thank you so very much for everyone who had already given this fic kudos! u3u


End file.
